Winchesters at Hogwarts
by fadingwest24
Summary: Set during Changing Channels. Another one of Trickster's game and Sam and Dean land into Hogwarts as DADA teachers. They have to figure out who the real trickster is before they die or worse... expelled. My first fic. Please be generous. Please review. Any honest opinion.


**POPULAR FICTION**

 **SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION**

Set in S5 E8 Changing Channels.

Wellington, Ohio

An abandoned warehouse

Dean knew taking this case was a bad idea. 'The Incredible Hulk' killing off country guys? The case seemed like a bust but when Sam found candy wrappers on the crime scene, it was clear they had a trickster at their hands.

"Good" Dean thought. He has been dying to stab that son of a bitch since mystery spot.

"There was a murder here, and there are no police cars. There's nobody. How does that look to you?" said dean as he got out of impala.

"Crappy" replied Sam taking out his gun from the waistband of his jeans.

Dean pulled out two stakes and a shotgun from the trunk of the impala and handed one to Sam.

They walked steadily towards the building only to find it locked.

"On three" said Sam, ready to kick down the door.

Dean nodded in understanding. It was good to have his brother back, riding shotgun, and working with him again.

'Saving people, hunting things, the family business' dean recalled the words he once said to Sam. Yes, his brother may have kick-started the apocalypse but they're going to keep their head up and find to way to beat Lucifer and Michael. They will. They have to.

With full force, the brothers broke down the door only to find themselves in The Great Hall.

As soon as they gained their composure they saw about twenty ghosts gliding towards them.

Dean quickly swung into action and fired rock salts at them only to watch it pass through them. However, the noise created by the shotgun did not go unnoticed.

It was now when the brothers became aware of their surroundings. Hundreds of eyes were on them, mostly kids. This was no warehouse. It was a strange yet splendid place. It was lit by thousands of candles which were floating mid air over four long tables. The tables were covered with glittering golden plates and goblets.

"Professor, is something wrong?" an old lady with a pointed hat asked them.

"Oh! They've traveled a long way Professor Sprout. They must be tired. Some pie, perhaps?" an old man said with a grin.

There was something odd about him, something peculiar, Sam realized but he couldn't place his finger upon it. Dean, on the other hand, pounced on the mention of pie only to find himself tumbling.

"Whoa!" said dean as he realized his flannel shirt and jeans were replaced by long robes. He looked at Sam expecting an explanation but he was staring at him with his mouth wide open.

Sam inspected his surroundings to confirm the doubt forming in his mind. The ghosts which Dean tried to shoot a few seconds ago were now talking to the kids seated in the hall.

Suddenly, the voice of an old an echoed through the hall.

"Students, with great enthusiasm and happiness, I would like to introduce you to your new Defend Against The Dark Arts teacher – Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Argh! British. Who are these lumberjacks? And, where are we?" said Dean irritatingly.

"Sammy? Sammy? Hey! You okay?"

"Dean, I- I think we're in Hogwarts" said Sam astonished.

Dean pinched his temple between his thumb and forefinger. "Tuesdays! What do you think? Another one of Trickster's game?"

"Dean, you don't realize how amazing this is. We are in the Great Hall. Those are the flags of the four great houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" said Sam looking around excited. He looked at Dean expecting the Sam reaction.

"Okay, Fanboy" Dean deadpanned. "How do we get out of here?"

"Kill the Trickster?" said Sam.

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far, Professors?" asked Dumbledore interrupting. He had a tone that gave Dean an unsettling feeling.

Dean started "Okay, listen Dumbledork!"

"Dore!"

"What?"

"Dore, I am pretty sure its DumbleDORE"

"Whatever! Leave us alone" Dean gave him a cold stare.

Dumbledore smiled slyly and left but not before picking out few candies from the tables and stuffing them in his robes.

"How do we know who is our guy? There are thousands of people here." said Dean

"Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song. It won't be hard to spot him in a school." replied Sam

"Okay. Let's get this done with." Dean started walking towards the door, followed by Sam, with all eyes staring them.

"They are a bit loony, aren't they?" said Ron. He and Harry were observing the new DADA teachers. He was pretty sure they were a fraud like Lockhart but good old Hermoine refused to believe him and so the other girls.

"You wanna go talk to them?" Neville joined them.

"Are you out of your mind? One of them is a Slytherin. He might take away points for breathing near him." Ron exasperated.

The crowd quickly dispersed when the teachers approached them.

"Hey! Hermione, right? Can we ask you a few questions? Have you seen anyone around, teacher or student, eating a lot of candy? Acid pops, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, Chocolate Frogs, anything?" said the tall professor.

Everyone thought of him as another cunning, conceited Slytherin but to Hermione he seemed quite mellow. She couldn't imagine him to hurt anyone.

"Umm, I don't think so professor" said Hermoine.

"Ok! Thank you so much. Come find me in my office if you see something weird!"

"She is supposed to be the smartest witch of her age, right?" Dean murmured.

Sam hushed him and took him by his arm disappearing in the crows of the corridor.

"Well! It is not everyday you see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin teacher hanging out together" Neville commented.

"We've been looking for hours but we got jack squat till now", said Dean, "and this place is weird man! It has buttery liquid instead of beer and fricki'n pumpkin juice! Who drinks pumpkin juice?"

"Dean, concentrate, we've got to find the trickster. Let's split. You checkout the Gryffindor dormitory, I'll scout the Slytherin's dungeons."

Dean walked through the corridors until he spotted a trail of candy wrappers and he followed it to a classroom. He spotted movement inside and took out his stake ready to gank the Trickster. Barging in, he found two boys, uncomfortably close. They seemed to realize the intrusion and quickly distanced themselves. One of them was a blonde with Slytherin robes and the other was a Gryffindor slightly taller than the other.

"Professor we….." they launched into explanations but Dean dismissed them with the motion of his hand. Seizing the opportunity, they both ran for the door.

"Draco, I warned you, a classroom was not a good idea. We have got to be more careful."

"Calm down, Fred. We'll soon come out but until then.." he stopped to glance back at the professor " If you're thinking of telling everyone, what you THINK you saw- my father will hear about it, professor." Draco said in a curt tone before grabbing Fred's hand and running out of the classroom.

"Well, THAT never made the books." said Dean amusingly.

Sam, on the other hand, followed Snape around the school in pursuit of finding something. He was completely incognito until he knocked over a few potions bottles and managed to grab Snape's attention.

"Professor Winchester, may I ask the reason for your little excursion to my office? I certainly doubt that a man who has saved the muggle world on countless occasions might be interested in potions?" asked Snape curtly.

"Well, knowledge knows no boundaries, Professor. I had no ulterior motives. I-I just lost m-my way" Sam stammered. In a very peculiar way, Snape reminded him of his father, a certain figure he couldn't judge and cannot help but feel that there's more to them than the hard exterior.

"Hogwarts – as safe as it may be- can prove to be a rather dangerous place for people who often get lost." continued Snape. "Of all the stupid things headmaster has done in his rather long tenure at this school, employing two American apes as teacher surprises me most" Snape snarled.

Sam could feel his heart beating in his mouth. He was backed against the wall with Snape within an inch of his face. Before he could muster the courage to give him an answer, he turned his back and walked away.

"Found anything?" asked Dean joining him in the office.

"No. You?"

"Nothing. Few kids yelling stupidfly though."

"Stupefy. Anyway, Dean we have to get out of here. We've been missing from our world for days now. We have an apocalypse to stop. Clock's ticking. Moreover, we know nothing about the magical world. For all we know, we could get killed here or worse"

"Expelled"

They both turned around to find the source of the new voice and saw the famous trio walking down the corridor. They halted in their tracks after seeing the two professors and looked into each other's eyes as if sharing a secret code.

"What are you three doing roaming about the castle at this hour?" asked Dean in a fake stern voice.

"Nothing. We were just going back to our dormitories," said Harry nonchalantly.

"You too, Neville?" asked Sam upon spotting the kid hiding behind a pillar.

Neville, realizing that he was busted came out with a cup in his hand. "I have a potions test tomorrow, so I thought some tea and chocolate frogs might help to make it through the night." he murmured looking down at his feet.

Before the brothers could question the students further, Dumbledore joined them in the corridor along with Professor McGonagall. Interestingly, he had his arm around Minerva's shoulders.

"Oh! What a merry coincidence. I did not expect you all to be here at this hour." said Dumbledore with a mischievous smile on his lips. He shuffled and few candy wrappers fell out of his pockets.

"You. It's you" said Sam with a stoic expression. He should have figured it out earlier; all the signs were pointing to him. "Dean, it's HIM. He's the trickster. I've never seen him without pockets full of candies since I got here. I've read the books eighteen times and THIS never happened" said Sam motioning towards Dumbledore's hand which was still wrapped around Minerva's shoulder who carried a horrified expression on her face. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Dean took out his stake and advanced towards the supposed trickster ready to end this circus they've been living in, but before he could put the stake through his heart, he was surrounded by three students with their wands pointing at them daring them to do something.

"Back off! You're not harming our headmaster before going through us." Ron growled.

Sam, seizing the advantage of all the attention being on Dean rounded up the old man to attack him.

"Stupefy!" cried Harry.

Sam was thrown off the ground and landed on his back, stake out of his reach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall failing to pacify Dean. Neville was still standing in the corner with his mug seemingly unaffected by the happenings. His scarf was undone and hanging loose with its color now fully visible. It was yellow with a badger engraved on it.

"Listen, he is not your headmaster ginger. He's a monster. Let us kill him so we can go back to our world and you can go back to drinking tea and killing nose fewer wizards." said Dean.

Suddenly, a tea cup collapsed on the ground and Neville cried as Sam Winchester twisted his arm and had him in a chokehold.

"Leave him alone." cried Hermione running towards them with her wand in position.

"Are you sure it's Neville, Hermione? What is he doing in a Hufflepuff scarf, then? asked Sam.

Dean threw him his stake which he caught single-handedly and raised it in the air to put it through Neville's heart but before he could do so he felt a sharp pain in his shin. He folded in pain and before he could process the sudden change in events he was held by his collar against a wall. Few gasps were heard and everyone was looking at the usually scared boy as if he had grown two heads.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag I guess. It was fun though, wasn't it?" said the trickster now assuming his real form.

"What do you want? The game's over. Send us back to our world. NOW." said, Dean.

"Oh, I will but on one condition. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to suck it up, accept your responsibilities and play the roles destiny has chosen for you out there. Sam starring as Lucifer, Dean as Michael. Your very own celebrity death match."

"And if we don't?" said Sam in an attempt to distract the trickster while motioning Hermione to grab Sam's stake which was lying by her feet.

"Then you will stay here. Forever." Trickster grinned.

"No! You are not going to make that choice for them." cried Hermione as she threw the stake to Sam who stabbed the trickster with a grunt. The hold on his collar loosened as the latter fell to the ground and disappeared with a smoke.

"Next time, punch me if I call you a geek for reading those books." said Dean as he took a swig of his beer. They were back in their own world – in AMERICA- after their little adventure at Hogwarts.

Sam chuckled and he sat next to his brother on the hood of the impala. "You think he was right? About the whole 'Playing your roles' thing?"

"No. We choose and we do it our way. Period." said Dean smiling at Sam.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

 **THE END**


End file.
